


Spirit Spouse

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall drabble. King Kooh starts to worry about his brother's spirit haunting him, but he's curious after Ailicec smiles.





	Spirit Spouse

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec frowned and approached King Kooh. She watched as he scowled at a snail's pace. Tears appeared in her eyes.   
''You couldn't heal your sick brother. I couldn't heal him,'' Ailicec said. She viewed him tensing. 

''Repsaj will haunt me for allowing him to die,'' King Kooh said. He saw a sudden smile on Ailicec's face. 

Ailicec turned and walked into her chamber. Her smile remained after Repsaj's spirit materialized. ''You'll never haunt your brother. You were a gentleman before. You're still a gentleman.'' She viewed Repsaj bowing. 

After embracing Ailicec, he kissed her. Repsaj released Ailicec before he vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
